


Sweet Blood

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Kise Ryouta, Discord: Poulécriture, Multi, Translation, Vampires, author : carriejack03
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Furihata était un garçon normal, mais tout changea lorsqu'un soir il découvrit un monde qu'il ne pensait pas exister...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Kise Ryouta, Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki/Midorima Shintarou, Furihata Kouki/Murasakibara Atsushi, Generation of Miracles/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 9
Collections: Poulécriture





	1. Don't go in a dark alley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422912) by [carriejack03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03). 



Furihata était un garçon normal.

Il n'était ni grand, ni petit, ni gros, ni mince. Il avait des cheveux marrons, des yeux chocolats et un sourire radieux. Il était facilement effrayé et tremblait à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec un inconnu. Il faisait du basket-ball et n'oublierait jamais la fois où il avait marqué un panier à trois points contre Rakuzan en étant marqué par Akashi (Le Grand, L'Empereur). Pour faire simple, il était une personne tout à fait normal. On ne le remarquait pas dans la rue, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui.

Après la Winter Cup, toute l'équipe de Seirin avait fêté leur victoire chez Kagami où ils avaient hurlé de joie jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus parler. Ils avaient l'impression de rêver.

Cependant, comme avec n'importe quel rêve, ils finirent par se réveiller et continuer leur vie. Et Furihata aussi.

Mais le destin semblait avoir autre chose en tête et Kouki fut projeté dans un monde qu'il ne pensait pas exister.

Tout avait commencé à la fin de l'hiver, quand le ciel était noir et l'air glaçant contre ses joues. Furihata essayait désespéramment de se couvrir avec le grand manteau noir qu'il portait, mais ses mains étaient gelées à force de tenir les sacs qu'il ramenait du supermarché.

Sa mère était une coiffeuse connue dans le pays entier et était rarement à la maison, son père avait été transféré à Osaka pour travailler sur un gros projet et son frère venait de rentrer à l'université de Tokyo et vivait dans un appartement à la capitale. Kouki était heureux pour eux, mais il se sentait un peu seul dans sa modeste maison qui était bien trop grande pour une seule personne et il détestait faire les courses (surtout quand il faisait nuit).

« **Je suis tellement fatigué... Je veux rentrer à la maison et jouer...** marmonna-t-il après avoir été de nouveau pris de tremblements. »

Son manteau rendait ses mouvements maladroits et sa gorge était sèche.

« **J'espère que je ne vais pas m'enrhumer...** dit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. »

Il pensa à tous les devoirs qu'il devait encore faire lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû les faire plus tôt...

Il fut soudainement tiré hors de ses pensées quand il entendit un cri provenant d'une ruelle sombre qu'il passait.

Furihata était loin d'être la personne la plus courageuse de l'univers et il avait encore en tête les films d'horreur que Fukuda lui avait fait regarder, mais cette voix ressemblait à celle d'un animal blessé et il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce ton quelque part...

Il rassembla tout son courage et se dirigea vers la ruelle.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière et Furihata dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose et tomber, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu étant donné qu'il avait déjà manqué de s'étaler de tout son long deux fois à cause de bouteilles vides (du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait vu qu'il ne les voyait pas, il entendait juste le bruit du verre roulant à ses pieds). Le sol était sale et Furihata jura entendre un couinement dans un coin. Probablement des rats qui s'étaient installé ici.

Kouki déglutit mais il continua de marcher, une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son idée marcha et il arriva à la fin de la ruelle où il y avait une silhouette accroupie qui se tenait la tête entre les bras.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la lumière de la lune, la personne était un homme blond et pâle, habillé d'un haut et d'un pantalon tous deux noirs. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il tremble dans de tels habits.

« **Euh... Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda prudemment Furihata en s'accroupissant pour voir le visage de l'autre garçon. »

En entendant al voix de Kouki, le garçon blond releva la tête un peu et le brun eut un hoquet de surprise.

« **Kise Ryouta de Kaijo ?!** » Il n'en revenait pas ! Que faisait-il ici ?! Et pourquoi avait-il crié ?! Il ne comprenait rien !

Cependant, une voix dans sa tête lui criait de courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette sensation, mais il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Kise et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Kise faisait partie de la Génération des Miracles, mais il était l'une des personnes les plus sympathiques qu'il ait pu rencontrer ! Toujours à lancer des « Kurokocchi ! » et « Aominecchi ! » et des sourires joyeux. Furihata ne l'avait jamais vu déprimé et pourrait le comparer au Soleil tellement il était radieux.

Mais en cet instant... Il ne semblait pas être lui-même... Toute son attitude joyeux avait disparu et il ressemblait plus à un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie. Et cette proie, c'était Kouki !

Avant qu'il puisse penser à partir en courant, une main attrapa son poignet si rapidement que Furihata ne la vit même pas bouger.

Il commença à trembler, pas à cause de l'air glacial, mais à cause de la peur qui se rependait dans son corps comme un feu sauvage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son instinct lui disait qu'aller dans cette ruelle avait été une mauvaise idée et que maintenant il devait faire face aux conséquences.

« **Tu es... Ce chihuahua qu'Akashicchi a traumatisé...** » La voix de Kise était froide mais Kouki pouvait entendre son amusement et il en avait des sueurs froides. Il voulait s'éloigner du garçon blond, quelque chose n'était pas normal !

« **Ah, mais...** » Kise se releva et Kouki dut lever la tête pour le regarder. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses yeux, mais il voyait parfaitement le sourire glacial sur son visage, son poignet toujours pris au piège. « **Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais ? Kurokocchi va être en colère contre moi, mais... C'est toi qui es venu jusqu'à moi, c'est de ta faute !** déblatéra Kise et il ne semblait pas du tout regretter ce qu'il allait faire. »

Il amena la main de Kouki à sa bouche.

« **K-K-Kise-kun ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** » Kouki paniquait et il essaya de se libérer, mais Kise était bien plus fort que lui et il fut réduit en une pauvre chose gémissante et tremblante.

Le sourire de Kise s'agrandit et il renifla la main de Kouki, avant de laisser échapper un son approbateur qui effrayant encore plus le brun (si c'était possible, vu qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre).

« **Tu n'est pas le meilleur, mais... Je suis à ma limite... Tu feras l'affaire.** » Kise arrêta de parler et retira sa frange de devant ses yeux de son autre main. Furihata en eut le souffle coupé.

Ces yeux... n'étaient pas ceux de Kise. Ils étaient froids et affamés, comme ceux d'une bête qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Et la couleur était étrange. Le doré chaleureux que Furihata connaissait avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'un rouge électrique. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux yeux sauvages de Kagami ou à ceux froids d'Akashi, ceux de Kise étaient... effrayants. Furihata aurait parié que même dans une pièce sans lumière, on pouvait les voir.

Kouki se rendit compte que Kise avait lâché son poignet, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. La peur le paralysait et il ne pouvait que regarder la main pale de Kise caresser son cou doucement.

« **Ta peau est si belle... Quelle dommage de la percer...** murmura Kise, ses yeux rouges suivant la courbe du cou de Furihata. »

Cette phrase tira Kouki hors de ses pensées. « **Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ?** réussit-il à bégayer quand Kise se rapprocha d'un pas. »

Le blond jeta un regard au visage de Kouki et vit ses yeux larmoyants et toute la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il n'en fut que plus amusé encore. « **Hmm... Je me le demande ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça changerait quelque chose, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour rien.** » Il soupira, satisfait, et se pencha en avant.

Furihata inspira profondément en sentant ses lèvres douces sur sa peau. Bon sang... Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Allait-il le violer ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça étant donné qu'à chaque fois que le blond enlaçait Kuroko, Kouki avait l'impression qu'il allait le casser en deux.

Puis il sentit une douleur aiguë.

Et c'était loin d'être semblable à une piqûre d'insecte ou à une blessure, il avait l'impression que son cou était en feu.

Il voulut hurler mais la main de Kise fut plus rapide et il la plaqua contre sa bouche. Puis Kouki entendit son sang se faire sucer et, même s'il était figé sur place, il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Kise Ryouta était un vampire. C'était la seule explication. Ça, ou Kise était un psychopathe. Kouki ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : la morsure n'était pas plaisante comme dans les livres. C'était plus que douloureux et il pouvait littéralement sentir son sang quitter son corps.

Kouki se débattait et pleurait, ses cris étouffés par la main de Kise, et il griffait le blond jusqu'au sang, mais l'autre garçon semblait ne rien sentir, noyé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait en buvant son sang.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler. Puis, Kise finit par laisser son cou et commença à lécher sa blessure, essayant d'arrêter le sang qui s'en échappait. Il retira sa main de la bouche de Kouki, mais ce dernier n'avait même plus la force de crier.

Les jambes de Kouki lâchèrent et il tomba, mais Kise le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir droit et il entendit le blond rire.

« **J'en ai trop pris ? Tant pis, merci pour le repas !** s'exclama-t-il en soulevant Furihata pour le porter comme une princesse. »

Kouki espérait s'évanouir, comme dans les livres, mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Il était à la merci du vampire blond qui attrapa les sacs du brun (quand les avait-il lâchés ?) et réajusta sa prise sur lui.

Les yeux de Kise étaient de nouveau dorés, mais leur froideur était si forte que Kouki ne put que gémir, terrifié.

« **Les autres vont teeeellement m'engueuler... Kurokocchi va être vraiment énervé que je m'en sois pris à un de ses coéquipiers...** » Le blond ne se préoccupait plus de lui et se parlait à lui-même.

Les autres... ? Kuroko... ?

Kouki n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause de la douleur dans son cou et il était sûr que la blessure n'était pas encore refermée. Les vampires n'avaient-ils pas quelque chose pour ça ? Du genre, de la salive magique ?

« **Puisque tu as été assez généreux pour t'offrir à moi, je vais te ramener chez toi !** » Non, il ne voulait pas que le blond s'approche de chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Il était pathétique.

Après que Kise ait trouvé l'adresse des Furihata en fouillant dans ses poches, il courut dans les rues, toujours en le portant.

Furihata était tellement gêné, il espérait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... Ce serait le pire moment de sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi il avait une blessure au cou, ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tenir debout.

Pour une fois, le destin l'écouta et ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin du retour, seulement une brise glaciale qui fit trembler Kouki encore plus.

Une fois arrivés, Kise ouvrit la porte avec la clé (quand l'avait-il prise ?) et rentra, regardant autour de lui. Il alluma la lumière et remarqua que la maison était vide.

« **Tu vis seul, Furihatacchi ?** demanda Kise et il sembla redevenir comme son ancien lui, celui qui ne l'avait pas mordu dans une ruelle sombre avant de le ramener chez lui en le portant comme une princesse. »

Une seconde. Quand est-ce que _le chihuahua qu'Akashicchi a traumatisé_ était devenu _Furihatacchi_ ? Kise semblait ne lui promettre que des problèmes...

N'entendant aucune réponse, l'adolescent blond fronça les sourcils, énervé, et monta les escaliers. Après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes au hasard, il lâcha Kouki sur son lit.

Kise disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une trousse de secours dans les mains. Il commença à bander le cou de Kouki (il n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer la blessure étant donné que Kise ne portait aucune bactérie), puis lui enleva ses chaussures et le recouvrit d'un drap.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue.

« **Désolé pour ça, Furihatacchi, mais tu étais délicieux. Enfin, pas le meilleur, mais c'était pas mal... J'espère que Kuroko ne sera pas trop en colère contre moi...** » Kise se redressa et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte doucement.

Furihata était perdu, effrayé, et il avait encore mal, mais il était tellement épuisé que quand il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit immédiatement, espérant que cette soirée n'était qu'un cauchemar et que quand il se réveillerait tout serait revenu à la normale.

Il oublia complètement ses devoirs sur son bureau.


	2. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous allez vite le remarquer mais je suis extrêmement irrégulière concernant toutes mes histoires, même les traductions...

Furihata ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par les rayons de soleil passant au travers de la fenêtre.

Il marmonna des paroles incohérentes et se redressa sur son lit, sifflant lorsqu'une douleur traversa tout son corps. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il posa une main sur son cou et gémit, ayant trop appuyé sur sa blessure.

Puis il se souvint de tout.

Les courses, l'allée sombre, Kise, des yeux rouges, une douleur, du sang.

Furihata frissonna. Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles tremblaient. Il en posa une sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il pouvait dire à quelqu'un _tu sais quoi ? Hier soir Kise Ryouta, le mannequin et prodige de basket-ball, m'a attaqué et a bu mon sang._ Très mauvaise idée.

Furihata regarda son téléphone, les larmes aux yeux, se demandant s'il pouvait appeler Kuroko, mais rejeta cette idée immédiatement pour la même raison. Qui le croirait ? Il n'était personne...

Il essaya de rester droit, mais il sentit la tête lui tourner et il dut se tenir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« **Ugh...** »

Il gémit de douleur, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de bain, s'arrêtant tous les dix pas pour reprendre son souffle. Kise avait dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir _pris trop de sang_ , mais ses souvenirs étaient flous et Furihata avait du mal à rester concentré.

Il finit par atteindre la salle de bain et attrapa l'évier de toute ses forces (soit, presque rien) et se rendit compte qu'il respirait aussi fort que pendant un entraînement intensif de Riko.

« **Pourquoi... est-ce qu'ils... ne mettent... pas ça... dans les livres.** »

Furihata serra les dents et déglutit difficilement, maudissant tous les auteurs qui ne disaient jamais à quel point le lendemain après avoir été le repas d'un vampire était horrible.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un cri de stupeur. Il avait une mine atroce : ses yeux étaient vides (heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cernes), il était bien plus pâle qu'habituellement, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et il s'était tellement mordu les lèvres qu'elles étaient coupées.

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il enleva son bandage à moitié défait (Kise devrait sérieusement s'entraîner) : la peau de son cou était à vif, complètement rouge et violette, et deux demi-lunes y étaient gravées. Elles ressembleraient presque à un tatouage si on oubliait la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il les frôlait.

Furihata décida de prendre une douche rapide, essayant de faire en sorte que l'eau ne touche pas son cou. C'était difficile puisqu'il devait se laver les cheveux, mais dix longues minutes plus tard après avoir presque explosé en sanglots plusieurs fois, il éteignit l'eau, se sentant un peu mieux.

Il refit son bandage (correctement cette fois-ci) et enfila son uniforme sans trop serrer sa cravate, ne voulant pas trop appuyer sur son cou.

Furihata se souvint ensuite des devoirs qu'il avait à faire et posa un regard d'horreur sur son bureau.

« **Comment j'ai pu oublier de les faire ?** se demanda-t-il avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. **Ah, c'est vrai, cette histoire de vampire...** »

C'était étrange de le dire. Il avait beaucoup pensé au mot _vampire_ l'autre soir, mais le dire à voix haute rendait l'expérience plus réelle encore. Rien que de penser qu'une telle chose lui était arrivée le terrorisait. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours, mais il était obligé ; ses notes étaient loin d'être excellentes et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter.

Il soupira et mit tous ses devoirs dans son sac avant de sortir de chez lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut dans la rue qu'il se rendit compte que la peur commençait à monter en lui. Et si Kise se cachait dans un coin, prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau ? Et si quelqu'un l'attrapait et le tirait dans une allée sombre ? Et s'il revoyait se rouge électrique de nouveau ? Et si ?! _Et si_ ?!

Le cœur de Furihata battait si vite qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre autour de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir et chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de rouge il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant son lycée, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. La peur était si forte que ses jambes l'avaient amené à l'école deux fois plus vite que d'habitude.

Fukuda et Kawahara étaient déjà là et furent surpris de le voir (étant donné qu'il était toujours en retard) et le rejoignirent, inquiets.

« **Ça va, Furi ?** »

Fukuda fut le premier à prendre la parole et Furihata le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé, il essayait juste de reprendre son souffle, ayant couru bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« **Oui... ça va...** »

Furihata sentait ses jambes le lancer, son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, son cou lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'une épée y était plantée dedans et sa tête tournait encore plus. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien remarqué quand il courait à cause de la peur et de l'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentis, mais maintenant tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup.

« **Tu es sûr ?** » Cette fois-ci c'était Kawahara et il semblait encore plus inquiet. « **On aurait dit que tu fuyais un démon !** »

A ces mots, Furihata fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, apeuré. Ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir lui revint en tête et il frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler !

« **Tu trembles...** remarqua Furihata en s'approchant de son ami pour poser une main sur son épaule.

– **Ah... peut-être que j'ai pris froid...** dit Furihata en baissant les yeux, évitant le regard inquiet de Fukuda.

– **Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un malade courir comme ça... et c'est quoi ce bandage autour de ton cou ?** demanda Kawahara en haussant les sourcils et pointant un doigt vers ledit bandage. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez leur ami... mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était et Furihata ne semblait pas vouloir leur en parler.

Coup de chance pour Furihata, la cloche sonna et il soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à leurs questions, même s'il savait que ses amis étaient juste inquiets pour lui.

Alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle de cours, Furihata pensa aux mots de Kawahara.

« **Un démon...** chuchota-t-il. »

Ah, il avait vraiment choisi le bon mot...

Furihata ne comprenait toujours pas grand chose de cette situation, mais il était sûr d'une chose : cette journée allait être terrible.

* * *

La cloche sonna la fin des cours.

De toute sa vie, Furihata ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé d'entendre ce bruit. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus.

Son cou l'avait tiraillé toute la journée et il avait dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il avait aussi eu du mal à rester éveillé lorsque son professeur lisait un livre (dont il avait complètement oublié le titre). Sans compter les coups d’œil inquiets de Fukuda et Kawahara qui semblaient le transpercer. Mais que pouvait-il leur dire ? _J'ai découvert que Kise était un vampire et il a bu mon sang ! Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire que maintenant j'ai même peur de marcher dans la rue !_ Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée... et même s'il leur montrait la morsure, ils penseraient probablement qu'il avait une copine ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Furihata parvint à les éviter pendant la pause déjeuner en se cachant dans la bibliothèque, disant qu'il devait _réorganiser les livres_ avant de disparaître à toute vitesse. Il ne mangea rien même s'il avait apporté quelque chose. A chaque fois qu'il regardait son repas il voyait du rouge et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de son sang quittant son corps. Il savait qu'il hallucinait, mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne... peut-être qu'avec du temps les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre... mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait...

Il se vida l'esprit et se leva lentement pour aller au gymnase. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir et devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait une marque de dents sur son cou, il décida de demander à Riko de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de jouer.

Riko n'était pas vraiment heureuse, mais, voyant comment Furihata arrivait à peine à se ternir droit, elle soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

« **D'accord, tu peux rentrer chez toi** , dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil vers les autres qui couraient dans le gymnase, s'assurant qu'ils n'en profitaient pas pour se reposer, **mais juste cette fois !** ajouta-t-elle sévèrement et Furihata ne pouvait que trembler en imaginant la punition s'il ratait l'entraînement une autre fois.

– **O-Oui ! Merci beaucoup !** »

Il lui sourit et elle soupira de nouveau en se passant une main sur le visage.

« **Mais est-ce que tout va bien, Furihata-kun ? Tu as l'air étrange...** dit Riko en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, inquiète. »

Furihata fut surpris par cette question. Combien de personnes allaient la lui poser ? Il voulait répondre que non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait été attaqué par un _foutu vampire_...

Mais il ne dit rien. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et secoua la tête, sans dire un mot.

Riko ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse et réessaya. « **Tu t'es fait mal ? C'est en rapport avec le bandage autour de ton cou ?** »

Furihata posa par réflexe une main sur son cou et tressaillit de douleur. « **Ah, oui... Je suis juste tombé hier** , dit-il en forçant un rire. »

C'était une excuse qui ne tenait vraiment pas la route, mais c'était mieux que la vérité. Cependant, Riko ne fut pas dupe et elle plissa les yeux encore plus.

Il sentit soudainement un nouvelle vague de nausée le prendre et il perdit presque l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse en posant une main contre le mur.

« **Furihata-kun ?!** cria Riko en s'approchant du garçon lorsqu'elle le vit poser une main sur sa bouche, **comme s'il allait vomir. Si tu veux vomir va aux toilettes des vestiaires !** s'exclama-t-elle en pointant une porte derrière elle. »

Furihata, la tête baissée, se dirigea d'un pas trembla vers la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe s'était arrêtée pour regarder la scène, tous étant inquiets pour lui.

« **Est-ce que ça va aller ?** demanda Fukuda en voyant son ami dans cette condition. »

Le reste de l'équipe reporta son attention sur la coach qui semblait toujours aussi nerveuse et marmonnait nerveusement.

Riko soupira et se retourna pour leur envoyer un regard menaçant. « **Furihata-kun ne se sent pas bien... mais vous êtes tous plein d'énergie ! Je suis sûre que si je double votre entraînement personne ne se plaindra !** déclara-t-elle joyeusement, leur donnant son sourire le plus innocent. »

Ils se rendirent tous compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et ils se dépêchèrent de reprendre l'entraînement. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir !

Cependant, lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dos à Riko, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle aussi était inquiète, mais Furihata ne voulait pas lui en parler... elle détestait cette situation mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était espérer que le garçon finirait par lui dire qu'elle se trompait.

« **Une minute...** » La voix de Hyuuga la sortit de ses pensées. « **Où est Kuroko ?** »

* * *

Furihata se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Cependant l'envie de vomir lui était passée, probablement à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu et parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé au déjeuner.

« **Furihata-kun ?** »

Furihata sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il croyait qu'il était seul !

Il se retourna et vit le visage de familier de Kuroko qui le regardait curieusement. Il semblait aussi inquiet et son air débraillé semblait lui signaler qu'il venait de se changer. Ses yeux habituellement si calmes étaient si différents que si Furihata ne se sentait pas aussi mal, il aurait pu en rire.

« **Furihata-kun, tu es vraiment pâle** , remarqua Kuroko en s'approchant de lui. **Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.** »

Furihata secoua la tête. S'il y allait, l'infirmière verrait probablement les marques sur sa peau et elle commencerait à lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

« **Je vais bien Kuroko, vraim–** » Cependant, avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, il fut pris d'un vertige si fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien...

Kuroko, voyant le visage de son ami sur le point de rencontrer le sol, s'empressa de le rattraper par les épaules, évitant une catastrophe de peu.

Peut-être que c'était le destin ou juste une pure coïncidence, mais le bandage autour de son cou de défit et Kuroko put voir ce les marques dessous. Ce dernier pâlit soudainement et tira le brun de façon à ce qu'il soit couché sur le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté pour qu'il puisse mieux voir son cou.

Kuroko traça du bout des doigts les marques sur la peau pâle de Furihata et ce dernier gémit de peur. Il essaya de bouger mais il était si faible qu'il arrivait à peine à cligner des yeux, les formes et les couleurs se mélangeant.

« **Furihata-kun, qui t'a fait ça ?** » Kuroko était plus qu'énervé. Il était furieux et il donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait littéralement tuer quelqu'un.

Furihata ne pouvait pas commencer correctement et il semblait revoir l'autre soirée, lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par Kise, se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« **Pitié... ne me... fais pas plus... de mal...** chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible, complètement obnubilé par ses souvenirs.

– **Furihata-kun, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dis-moi juste–**

– **Non... ne... t'approche... pas...** » Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de Furihata et il osa tourner la tête vers Kuroko. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il sembla reconnaître son ami, mettant fin à ses flash-back.

« **Ku... ro... ko...** » La voix de Furihata était à peine audible mais il pouvait toujours entendre la peur qu'il ressentait. « **Ne... le... laisse pas... m'attraper...** » Puis, à cause du manque de nourriture, il perdit conscience.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les yeux de Kuroko passer d'un bleu pâle à un rouge électrique dangereux.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
